Lightbird`s Mother
Lightkit Lightkit bolted out of the nursery. "Today we become apprentices!" She squealed with delight. Her brother Pinekit followed her. His eyes were gleaming with excitment, though he wasn't jumping around with his sister. "Lightpaw, come here! you need a wash." Darkwater, her mother called. Lightpaw dashed to her mother. "I don't want a wash!" She whined as her mother lapped at her tough, thick, long fur. "All done." Her mother meowed before Rainstar called a clan meeting. "Lightkit from this moment on until you get your warrior name you will be called, Lightpaw. Your mentor will be Weathertail." Her father paused and let Lightpaw and Weathertail touch noses. "Pinekit, from this moment on until you get your warrior name you will be called Pinepaw. Your mentor will be Rockfoot." He paused before continuing. "As you know, Morningblaze has retired so I will pick a new deputy. The new deputy will be Nightstone!" Everyone cheered his name. Lightpaw looked back at her mother expecting to see her pleased but there was a frown on her face. Being a Apprentice "Lightpaw, aim for my legs not my tail!" Weathertail meowed sounding cross. It had been three moons since Lighpaw was apprenticed. ''You'd think my father would give me a better mentor! Rockfoot is always calm and never cross even when Pinepaw messes up badly. ''"Lightpaw pay attention!" Weathertail growled knocking Lighpaw across the clearing. Lightpaw stood back up and shook the sand off of her. "Attack me!" Her mentor ordered her green gaze flashing with annoyance. Lightpaw gathered her energy and sprang at Weathertail. She batered at Weathertail's face, blinding her mentor. Weathertail dropped to the ground in defeat. "Good." She grunted befor standing up. "Let's fine something to eat before we hed back to camp." She meowed. Lightpaw nodded and followed Weathertail. Soon Lightpaw had caught three mice and Weathertail had caught two voles and a squirrel. It was Midnight when Lightpaw finally reached camp. She dropped her prey in the fresh-kill pile scooped up Weathertail's squirrel and went to devour it underneath an old oak. Pinepaw was already there finishing up a thrush. "How was your day?" He asked. "Fine. like always." Lightpaw meowed her energy drenched from her. Pinepaw's blue eyes glittered with amusment in the moonlight. "Tomorrow, Rockfoot said we would do joint hunting along with Scarletpaw and Hurricanepaw." He meowed grooming his chest fur. Lightpaw finished her bite of squirrel before replying. "Oh, the joy." She muttered. Pinepaw sat up and shook the dirt off of himself. "Those two are quiet the pawful! I feel bad for our father and Mousestorm." He meowed once more before stretching out his legs and heading over to the apprentices den to sleep. Lightpaw slurped up the last of the squirrel before following Pinepaw. Littlewing That night Lightpaw dreamed of a starclan cat named Littlewing. Littlewing had come to Lightpaw and told her some thing that startled Lightpaw. Littlewing had told her exactly this. "Light can define darkness but the only tree that grows in darkness is pine." Had Littlewing tried to warn Lightpaw about Pinepaw? If yes then why? Pinepaw was her brother why would he want to harm her? Suddenly Lightpaw heard a battle yowl. Lightpaw raced back to camp to find Windclan. She leaped at a brown tom who was attacking her father,. She was too late and the tom sliced Rainstar's neck. "No!" She yowled her face burning with anger. She tackled the tom to the ground. Finally she let go as she felt him twitch. She had killed her first warrior! "Lightpaw, you don't kill warriors!" Weathertail growled. Lightpaw shrank away. "He hurt my father." She replied. Lightpaw saw her mother creep forward. "Rainstar's dead!" She cried. Suddenly Lightpaw heard Falconfeather let out a crie of pain. "I'm kitting!" Soon Falconfeather had three kits. Dashkit, Scarletkit and Hurricanekit. Streamtail became leader and Humblelion became deputy. Gallery Lightbirdkit.png|Lightkit Lightheartelder.png|Lightbird (Elder) Lightbirdapprentice.png|Lightpaw Darkwater.png|Darkwater (Lightbird`s Mother) Rainstar.png|Rainstar (Lightbird's Father) Weathertail.png|Weathertail (Lightbird's Mentor) Rockfoot.png|Rockfoot (Pinetooth's Mentor) Category:Pricklestar's Pages Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Writers